


Feels Like the First Time

by totalconfushun



Series: Micki Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalconfushun/pseuds/totalconfushun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micki wakes up somewhere she didn't go to sleep, but she knows her kidnapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is another in the Micki Moments Series. I also wrote this one for a contest in another group... I won with this one.

Groaning, Micki rubbed at her eyes.  Why the hell did it feel like her bed was moving?  And, where the hell was that music coming from?

“Hello again, Mike,” a gravelly voice said over Ozzy and Lita singing Close My Eyes Forever.  “I know you’re awake.”

Jerking fully awake, she sat up quickly.  “What the fuck?” she growled.  Meeting Dean’s eyes in Baby’s rear view mirror, she cursed soundly.  “Son of a bitch!”

Dean chuckled softly in the front seat.  “You’re a hard woman to find.”

“Not hard enough, apparently,” she tossed back angrily.  She slammed her elbows back into the seat behind her.  This was NOT happening!

“Oh yeah,” Dean chuckled again from the front seat.  “It’s happening.”

Fuck!  She forgot about the whole Vulcan mind meld thing that demons had going on, and he wasn’t in a trap this time.  She needed to be more alert and put up some mental barriers and try to remember that he had ALL his powers.  Shit.  How HAD he found her?  She’d put out hex bags and been so very careful.

_Vulcan mind meld?  Have I said how much I like her recently?_

Dean had to agree with Sparky, but he hadn’t hijacked Sleeping Beauty because he liked her – or, even because he wanted to fuck her again.  Nope.  He wanted to know what she knew.  He’d tried to read her mind while she was sleeping, but that had gotten him nothing but the boner he was sporting now.  Who knew she’d still been carrying a bit of a torch for him?  All he’d seen in her head was Casa Erotica rivaling porn starring – him!  And, Sleeping Beauty, of course.

“Pull over and let me out of this car now, and I won’t kill you,” she threatened softly.

He didn’t even try not to laugh at her bravado.  It was a deep, rich laugh that invited you to join him.

Micki just glared at him in the rear view mirror.

Still smiling, Dean told her, “That’s rich.  You may not be human, but you’re not big and bad enough to take  _me_ out.”

AC/DC’S You Shook Me All Night Long came on the radio, and a frown of confusion marred the smooth skin of her forehead.  “What the fuck are you talking about?  Not human?” she demanded.

Crowley had told Dean what she was and with that little tidbit of information, Dean realized what he’d been sensing about her.  How did she not know what she was?  But, it was quite obvious that she didn’t know, she was not acting – Meryl Streep wasn’t even that good.

A small frown danced quickly across his face before being replaced with a quizzical look – complete with one raised eyebrow.  “You really don’t know?” he asked softly.

A terse negative shake of her head was his only answer.

_Be gentle, FUCKWAD!_

He really hated when Sparky shouted in his head.  He shrugged off his psychotic episode.  “Do you know what a niphal is?”  He’d surprised even himself with the softness in his voice and the gentle smile on his face.  Was Sparky pulling the strings?

“The word sounds familiar, but no.”  Her voice lacked any anger, but was full of curiosity.  Were they having an actual conversation?

“How about Nephilim?” he asked.

“Yeah.  Half angel- half human,” she answered with a quick nod.

“Niphal is the singular term for Nephilim.”

“You’re saying that I’m a …,” she couldn’t finish the question.  Somehow, she just knew he was telling her the truth.  She could feel it.  She’d always been different, been freakishly strong, and even her martial arts instructor had admired her graceful execution.  She could move way faster than any human should be able to move, and although she’d always just chalked it up to gut instinct, she also had the uncanny ability to always stay one step ahead of her opponent – well, until the man in the front seat.

_You seriously need to let me handle this._

Breaking eye contact with her in the rearview, he frowned and looked out into the darkness illuminated only by Baby’s headlights.  What was it about her that made Sparky so much more active?  He could go days without hearing a peep out of him, then put her in the mix and the asshole wouldn’t shut up!

She broke into his thoughts.  “What do you want from me?”  Not a demand – just a softly spoken request for information.

“You mean besides Sex Games II – The Impala Edition?” he teased, his voice husky with desire.

A shiver raced down her spine, making her skin pebble with goose bumps and her nipples harden.  Just his voice had that effect on her.  God, she’d explode if he actually touched her again.  “Yeah.”  Did that husky, desire ridden sound come from her?

_I’m really over your shit!_

Trying to ignore Sparky, he quickly pulled the car over on the shoulder.  Baby had barely come to a stop before he was jamming her into park, then he spun around to face Micki over the back of his seat.  “What is Sam planning?”

She scoffed, shaking her head slightly.  “You know the answer to that already.”

Honestly, he did know, but before he could say the words out loud, she did.

“He wants to save you,” she told him, and added softly, “so do I.”

Pain exploded in his head; Sparky was bouncing off the walls in there.  Both hands went to his temples.  Fuck!  That hurt!

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…_

Whoa!  Was that fucker seriously trying to exorcise him?  What the fuck!  “You can’t do that,” he growled at Sparky.  “I’m not a demon possessing a meat suit, dumb ass.”

Micki thought he was talking to her.  “Name calling is not necessary, asshat.”

But Dean couldn’t hear her over Sparky continuing the exorcism ritual.

_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…_

The pain in his head was so intense he thought it was going to explode.

Micki realized something was seriously wrong.  She leaned forward, gently laying one small hand on his shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

_Let me take the wheel for a bit, and I’ll stop._

Sparky’s offer was too damn tempting to pass up.  The pain was excruciating.  Dean took a deep breath and looked up in surprise.  His eyes met her beautiful green eyes over his shoulder.  Had his demon side really decided to go on break?  He didn’t know what was going on but he actually felt human again.

“Look, Mike, I don’t know how much time I’ve got…,” he began.

She interrupted, “What the hell are you talking about?”

He held up one hand in a motion to get her to stop talking.  “Really, Micki, shut up.”  She gasped in outrage, but he went on, “Tell Sammy to back off.  I don’t think he can save me.  There’s more than demon juice in my tank.  What he, I mean, I can do is way more than anything we’ve faced before.  Sammy has to let me go.”

Micki looked at him.  Really looked at him.  “Dean?”

“The demon side of me isn’t in control right now.  I am,” he told her softly, “but, I don’t know how long this will last.”

Reaching up with one hand, she stroked his cheek.  “But you’re not a demon possessing a meat suit, your soul is twisted and turned demonic.”

With his left hand, he covered her hand, gently stroking the back with his thumb.  “But, there’s some piece of humanity remaining.”

He kissed her then.  He didn’t know when he’d lose control again and he wanted a taste before that happened.  His tongue slipped past her lips to invite hers to dance, and without breaking the kiss, he climbed over the seat to get closer to her.

Micki melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and skimming her fingers up into his hair.

He wasn’t afraid of too many things, but right now he was terrified that the other side of himself would rear his ugly head before her could enjoy Micki fully.

Slightly callused fingers skimmed up her sides, pushing her white wife beater upward as they went.  Reluctantly, he pulled away from her lips long enough to pull her tiny shirt off over her head, then he tugged his own shirt off.  He balled the two together and carefully positioned them on the seat to act as a pillow for her, even as the opening notes of Foreigner’s Feels Like the First Time began to play.

Micki appreciated this much gentler side of Dean and was enjoying the consideration he was showing her, but she didn’t have time to fully enjoy it before she realized he was trying to get her pajama shorts and serviceable white cottons off her.  She raised her hips slightly to help him in his mission, and shivered as his hands caressed their way down her thighs.  He tossed them in the direction of the front seat, and she was sure they hadn’t even landed before he bent and placed a hot kiss on the inside of her left thigh. 

His hair tickled her palms as she threaded her fingers through the short strands.  “Dean, please,” she begged softly.

“I need this,” he growled against the silken skin of her thigh, “need you.”

Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as he lapped at her eagerly, his tongue flicking across her clit with expert skill.  “Oh God,” she gasped.

“I thought I told you, you can just call me Dean,” he teased her, his voice vibrating against her clit as he spoke.  She thrust her hips up, trying to get closer to his talented tongue, and his right hand gripped the cheek of her ass to hold her in place for his gentle torture.  His pinkie finger teased her entrance, and her nails dug deeper into his shoulders, but he didn’t even notice.

She arched her neck as she shattered into a million tiny shards.  She was still trying to put all the pieces back together, while Dean was shimmying out of his Levis.  When he came back to her, she pulled him down for a long lingering kiss, tasting herself on his lips. 

Her hands glided down the smooth skin of his back to the graceful arch at the bottom.  “Let me on top,” she whispered against his full lips.

“Not this time,” he told her with a gentle shake of his head.  “Maybe next time,” he added with a teasing grin as he entered her.

Micki wrapped one leg around his waist, and with the other foot on the floorboard, she pushed up to meet his every thrust.  She couldn’t seem to stop pulling at him, trying to get closer than just skin to skin.

A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek and over the strong line of his jaw, she reached up to lick it away as it ran down his neck, making him growl softly and increase the pace.  With one hand behind the knee at his waist, he pushed her leg higher, seating himself deeper inside her.  She gasped his name and rose to meet him.  “Damn, Micki,” he groaned.

She smiled up at him.  “Let’s do this,” she said with a saucy grin, once again rising to meet him.

He thrust, and she parried, moving together like they’d done this dance a million times before.

Tensing under him, she gasped his name, and he felt her tighten around him.  That’s when he let go, throwing his bed back with a triumphant growl as his orgasm washed over him.

The punch came out of left field, making him fall in the floor board.  He looked up at her as she flew over the front seat, taking her ‘pillow’ with her.  He climbed up onto the seat.  “What the fuck was that for?” he demanded, rubbing his jaw.

She had just finished pulling on her bottoms, so she decked him again.  Her left hook making good contact this time, making him fall over in the seat.  She pulled on her shirt, and fumbled with the door before getting it opened.

“What the fuck?” he demanded.

“I’m getting the fuck outta here,” she tossed over her shoulder, “thanks for the enlightening conversation.”

The door slammed.

“But I didn’t even get to the part about who your father is,” he said to the empty car.  In the circle of light provided by Baby’s headlights, he saw her putting on his shirt, but when he climbed out of the car she was gone.


End file.
